fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction of Heroes
Introduction of Heroes is the debut episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Saviors. It first aired in March 2016. Synopsis A group of people assemble and save the world together. Transcript The episode starts out in a dark alley, with Barry Robinson and Iggy O'Bryant fighting off some soldiers. Iggy knocks two out with swift kicks to their faces and Barry manages to pull out a large trout and slaps a soldier around with it. :Iggy: Where the hell did you get that trout? Barry shrugs as a soldier charges up behind him, but is kicked in the groin by Barry. The two fight on as the numbers increase. Suddenly, a large rock impedes the soldiers from doing anything as Iggy and Barry look up to see Emily Kramer stood on top of the building next to them. :Iggy: Uh, thanks. :Emily: No problem! :Iggy: ...I'm just curious, who are you? :Emily: Just some girl. Iggy, feeling somewhat skeptical, climbs the large rock to reach Emily, and Barry follows. :Iggy: Iggy O'Bryant. This guy behind me is Barry Robinson. Barry waves. :Emily: Emily Kramer. The two shake hands. :Iggy: So, do you have anything on these guys? :Emily: Nah, at least not right now anyway. :Iggy: Dammit. Well, are you up for helping? :Emily: Sure, I guess. They shake hands again as they go off around Anaheim. ---- Another team are seen walking around Anaheim, revealed to be Ayrton Romero, Ifeyani Okadigbu and Taylor Jamison. :Ifeyani: Are you sure we'll be safe? :Ayrton: We should be. A group of soldiers are seen approaching them, as Taylor turns to see them. :Taylor: Oh, son of a bitch! She blasts 3 fireballs at the team which scares them off. Another group approach them, but are seen to be harmless. :Ayrton: Who are you guys? :Person #1: Some people who're trying to escape this madness, most likely like you are. :Ayrton: I mean like, what are your names? :Person #1: Oh. I'm Ellie Richardson. :Person #2: Rubens Ikedia. :Person #3: Tomas Kozlov. The teams set off together, hoping they can help each other out. :Taylor: Where are you guys from anyway. :Ifeyani: Mali. :Ayrton: Belize. :Taylor: I know you two already! I meant the other guys! :Ellie: Quebec. :Rubens: Brazil. :Tomas: Hungary. :Taylor: Okay then. Another group of soldiers appear but a feathered bat ends up making them lose focus as Barry slaps all of them to the ground, causing the others to laugh. :Ayrton: That's the best fighting style I've ever seen. Barry takes a bow as he decides to help them out. Iggy and Emily catch up to him and they all end up joining the team as they continue to go through Anaheim. ---- A young man, revealed to be Alexi Petrovic, is seen hiding alongside Natasha Sankovic. :Alexi: There's too many of them, I have no idea how we'll get through. Natasha thinks for a second and calls somebody. :Natasha: Hey, Jerry. :Jerry: Hey, Natasha, what's up? :Natasha: Your girlfriend's good at fighting, right? :Jerry: Yeah, but she's occupied right now. The camera cuts to Amy Jackson. :Amy: I'm not giving up that easily, you bastards! She then slices through a couple of soldiers' armors, cutting them straight off. :Natasha: Damn. Okay, well, thanks for taking the time to pick up. She hangs up before noticing the soldiers were knocked out. Malcolm Jackson is seen stood in front of the unconscious soldiers. :Natasha: I was on the phone for, like, 30 seconds, how the fuck did you clear them out so quickly?! :Malcolm: Just the way of the Jackson family. :Alexi: Which Jackson family? :Malcolm: The family with me in it. Alexi shrugs. :Natasha: So, we know you're one of many Jacksons, but what's your first name? :Malcolm: Malcolm. :Alexi: Okay then. The trio walk down the street as more soldiers approach, but they are quickly knocked down by shots of ice. Alexi, Natasha and Malcolm look up to see Chloe Harrington on top of a restaurant. :Malcolm: Uh, thanks, I guess. :Chloe: No worries. I like helping others out. Chloe drops down and introduces herself. :Chloe: Chloe Harrington. :Malcolm: Malcolm Jackson. :Alexi: Alexi Petrovic. :Natasha: Natasha Sankovic. Chloe shakes hands with the trio before the others run into them. :Ifeyani: Have you guys had any problems with any soldiers? All four of them nod. :Ifeyani: Are you up for helping us? They all shrug and agree. :Iggy: If this is gonna be a team, we need a name. :Taylor: What about... The Saviors, maybe? :Iggy: Yeah, sounds good. Who else is up for that name? The others agree and Barry nods his head. ---- The camera shows the team sat in a house in the early morning. :Iggy: So, where do you think these guys will be? :Taylor: No clue. They just showed up outta nowhere last time. :Natasha: I think I saw some come out of some sort of portal. If we can find out where that portal goes, we'll have them cornered soon enough. :Chloe: How do we trick them to come out of a portal though? :Tomas: Luck, I guess. :Barry: Or we can trick them. Iggy looks at Barry. :Iggy: You can talk...? :Barry: Yeah. Those guys tend to show up in alleyways. :Ellie: Why...? :Barry: I don't know, probably so they don't look shady. :Ellie: That'd make them look even shadier. :Barry: True. The team continue chatting as the camera zooms out. ---- Chloe is seen sleeping on the couch as Tomas is seen heading out with Ellie. :Ellie: So, where are we headed? :Tomas: There's this guy I usually visit on Mondays. :Ellie: Ah. Tomas and Ellie walk down the street to an alleyway, where Tommy Djekovic is seen sitting. :Tomas: Hey, you alright? Tommy nods as Ellie looks toward the bottom of the alleyway. :Ellie: Didn't Barry say something about those soldiers appearing in alleyways? :Tomas: Yeah, why're you asking? Ellie points to the bottom of the alley to show a portal open with soldiers coming out of it. :Tomas: Son of a- The soldiers charge quickly but are thrown head-first into the wall by Ellie's telekinesis. :Tommy: Cool... :Ellie: Thanks. :Tomas: It is, but what are we gonna do with them? :Ellie: Leave them here. Although that portal's still open... Ellie then frantically throws the unconscious soldiers back into the portal before it shuts. :Ellie: There we go. She turns to see Tomas and Tommy, with their eyebrows raised. :Ellie: What? It got the job done, didn't it? The other two shrug as the soldiers are seen. :Soldier #1: What just happened? :Soldier #2: I don't know... A shady figure is seen stepping out of the shadows, revealed to be Mr. D'Angelo. :D'Angelo: What brings you back so quickly? :Soldier #1: We got thrown back through. Some telekinetic chick slammed us against a wall and the next thing we knew we're back here. :D'Angelo: A telekinetic girl... was her name Krystal? :Soldier #2: My eyepiece picked up that her name was Ellie Richardson, sir. :D'Angelo: Hmm. I shall send more troops to take care of this Richardson girl. D'Angelo and the soldiers laugh as Ellie is seen staring at the back of the alleyway. :Ellie: We might be best getting back to the house. :Tomas: Yeah. Tommy, are you wanting to stay at our HQ for a couple days while we make sure everything's safe? :Tommy: I can take care of myself. Thanks. :Tomas: Okay then. See you next Monday. Tomas walks back to the HQ with Ellie. ---- Emily is seen lying on her bed, with her eyes closed. :Emily: Just forget all the shit that happened, Kramer. It was two years ago, your powers were out of control. She sighs as a couple of flashbacks are shown, with Emily being yelled at by her former bosses. :Emily: Ugh! Ayrton is seen walking past Emily's room as she screams and walks in. :Ayrton: Are you okay? :Emily: No, I'm not. I keep getting bad memories of my job. My brain likes to remind me that my terrakinesis exists and it's done bad in the past and it's all just- Emily lets out a lengthy sigh of frustration. :Ayrton: Sounds like a harsh life. Just try and forget it all. :Emily: That's the problem. I can't. My entire life, people have just been like "Oh, Emily, you're gonna fail in life" and those voices stay in my head. :Ayrton: Well, forget all of them and just push through. You're part of a world-saving team, you can use this to prove them all wrong. :Emily: That's true, I guess. Emily pushes herself off her bed and walks through to the living room, where Ifeyani is seen with Taylor. :Taylor: So, I have to hit as many plates as possible with fireballs as I can in a minute? :Ifeyani: Yeah. :Taylor: Cool. We're best doing this outside. Don't wanna get arrested for arson. Taylor walks outside with the plates as Ifeyani follows. :Ayrton: Well, this team's off to a good start. ---- Barry is seen tapping Chloe on the shoulder lightly, which causes her to scream and jump up. :Chloe: Jesus Christ, Barry! Barry chuckles at the sight of Chloe jumping up. :Chloe: What do you want? :Barry: I felt I might as well share you a secret. :Chloe: About what? :Barry: You see these 3D glasses? :Chloe: Yeah? :Barry: They're what help me sneak around. Get out of problems I couldn't get out of without them. All that stuff. :Chloe: How do they do that? :Barry: The red and blue lenses are made of some weird magic stuff. :Chloe: Cool. Iggy is seen walking downstairs. :Iggy: Are you two alright? Barry and Chloe nod as Tomas and Ellie are seen going into the house. :Chloe: Where have you guys been? :Tomas: We went off to visit a guy I see weekly. :Ellie: And some of those soldier guys almost got us. But I knocked 'em out cold before they could lay a finger on us. :Iggy: At least you're fine. :Tomas: And Barry was right. Those soldiers do appear in alleyways. They go through portals to reach this place. :Barry: Alright, we just have to find out how to stop these portals. The others nod as they go into another room to set up a plan. ---- The team are seen sitting around a table, planning something out, as Paul Cannon is seen bursting through the door. :Paul: Guys! :Taylor: What is it? :Paul: I just saw President Smith in downtown Anaheim. :Iggy: Cool. :Paul: With his daughter. :Tomas: Ooh. Ifeyani gives Tomas a look. :Tomas: Have you never seen her before? He gets his phone out and shows the team a picture of Rosa Smith. The team are then shown walking toward downtown Anaheim. :Tomas: You guys made your mind up fast. The team then see President Smith with Rosa. :President: Ah, Mr. Robinson. :Iggy: Wait a second, Barry knows the President? :Taylor: Evidently. But how? :President: Your colleague helped us out in a major problem a few months back. :Alexi: Barry, you never told us this. :Barry: I have a ton of stuff I haven't told you guys. I'm pretty sure it's the same for you lot too. :Emily: Most of the stuff I've done's fairly in the open. :President: You seem like an interesting group. :Natasha: Thanks. We're just a bunch of people wanting to save the world. :Taylor: And some people with powers. :President: Powers? Taylor makes a flame in her hand but puts it out quickly. :Taylor: Stuff like that. :President: Oh. My daughter has "powers" too. She calls it "telekinesis". :Ellie: Wait, your daughter's a telekinetic? :President: Yes. :Ellie: Cool! Rosa is seen walking over. :Rosa: Hey, dad, who are these guys? :President: A former colleague and his team. :Ifeyani: We generally go by the name of The Saviors. The President nods as he walks off as Rosa follows him, before giving the team a stare that captivates Tomas, Barry and Ayrton. ---- The team are seen in the house with Emily lying back as Taylor goes over to her. :Taylor: Emily, are you still down on yourself... :Emily: I'm always down on myself. :Taylor: Okay, are you even more down on yourself than usual... Emily gets up and sighs. :Emily: It's mostly trying to get through jobs. I was fired from my first job because of my terrakinesis, I got fired from my second job because they decided to lay me off out of nowhere and I ditched my third job so I could help you guys. :Taylor: So you're going through typical business depression? Emily looks at Taylor, confused. :Taylor: Where you go through the depression of working in businesses. I experienced it a little bit when I worked as a tourist guide on the Cook Islands. :Emily: Where's the Cook Islands? :Taylor: It's in that cluster of islands in the Pacific. :Emily: Oh. But you went around islands, I sat at desks all day. I'm 20, I have my life ahead of me. I don't want to spend most of it in a desk 10 hours a day. :Taylor: True. But you're here now, you can use this to get over it. :Emily: I know, but it's just... I've suffered this my whole life. Taylor sighs. :Taylor: Look, I can help you if you want. :Emily: What can you help me with, though? Taylor gives Emily a business card. :Emily: Dr. Sanjay Jones...? :Taylor: He's a good therapist, trust me. :Emily: Where's he located? :Taylor: Beverly Hills, near Rodeo Drive. :Emily: That's an hour away. :Taylor: Trust me, the drive will be worth it. :Emily: Fine. The two head out to Emily's car as they set off to Beverly Hills. ---- Ellie is seen on a couch, watching TV, as she hears banging at the door. :Ellie: The fuck? She looks out the window to see soldiers slamming a battering ram at the door. :Ellie: How did they know I live here? The soldiers break the door down and gang up on Ellie. :Soldier: Ellie Richardson, we are here to kill you. :Ellie: Uh oh. You guys don't happen to- The soldiers prepare to open fire but Rubens appears and socks them in their jaws, knocking them out. :Ellie: Thanks, Rubens. :Rubens: Not a problem. My hometown in Brazil had weird occurrences like this and that's how I took care of stuff there. Iggy and Ayrton suddenly burst through to the room. :Iggy: What the hell just happened? We heard "kill you" then three jaws snapping. :Rubens: It was just three soldiers trying to kill Ellie. :Ayrton: But why? :Ellie: I, uh, kinda knocked out two of their friends this morning. The four look down at the soldiers. :Ayrton: I just realised there's only three Americans in this team. Barry, Malcolm and Chloe. :Iggy: What does that have to do with anything? :Ayrton: Just a "the more you know" thing. :Ellie: We gotta get these guys back into the portal they came from. :Rubens: We don't know where their portal is though. :Ellie: True. The scene cuts to the four carrying the soldiers to a homeless shelter and walking away. :Ayrton: I hope that works. :Ellie: Same. I think I've made bad blood with someone. ---- Barry and Tomas are seen looking at the broken down door. :Tomas: Looks like we need a new door then. :Barry: No shit. They continue to inspect as the doorbell is rung. Barry looks up from the door to see a pair of combat boots. He looks up further to see Rosa. :Barry: Oh hey, Ms. Smith. :Rosa: Just call me Rosa. :Barry: Oh, okay. How did you know we lived here? :Rosa: I didn't, I just saw you guys. :Barry: Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure your dad didn't give you a full intro of me or my team, so... I'm Barry Robinson and the guy next to the door is Tomas Kozlov. Tomas waves. :Rosa: ...Right. Why is the door broken down? :Tomas: Soldiers. They tried taking one of our teammates as far as I know. :Rosa: ...Why? :Barry: As far as we know, revenge. She told me that she knocked a couple of their friends out and they wanted payback for it. :Rosa: Oh. :Tomas: So... :Rosa: Where are your teammates? :Barry: Iggy, Ayrton, Ellie and Rubens are taking care of the soldiers, Emily's been taken to therapy by Taylor and- :Tomas and Rosa: Therapy? :Barry: Yeah. Emily's normally depressed as all hell. :Tomas: Since when? :Barry: Since always. She's always complaining about the corporate world and how it apparently fucked her up. :Rosa: Damn. Well, I can help your team if you want. :Barry: The president's daughter as a teammate? Sure! Barry and Rosa shake hands as the scene fades to black. ---- Taylor and Emily are seen walking around Beverly Hills. :Taylor: So, did the therapy help? :Emily: I'd say it helped a bit... :Taylor: Good. The two walk on as a soldier suddenly appears and goes at them. :Taylor: Uh oh. Emily and Taylor end up engaging in a fight with the soldier. Taylor scorches him with fireballs as Emily backs off into an alley. The soldier runs at Emily, which triggers a flashback of Emily in her jobs and in school. :Teacher: You're going to fail! :Boss: You're fired! :Emily's mother: Get out of this house! Emily squeezes her eyes shut as she screams and raises a large rock that impales the soldier. :Taylor: Holy shit! Emily looks at what she's done and gasps. :Emily: Oh my god... She climbs over the rock and Taylor is seen stood on the other side. :Taylor: On the bright side, you finally put your powers to good use. :Emily: True. ---- The team is seen back at the house as Malcolm is seen turning the TV on. :Malcolm: I was told about something weird happening in downtown Anaheim. He turns to a news channel. :Anchorman: Today, an odd occurrence happened that resulted in an odd portal being opened up in Anaheim. Our California correspondent is at the scene. :Taylor: ...Holy shit. :Rosa: Is this a normal thing that happens? :Tomas: Eh. The team look at the TV as the report continues and the screen fades to black. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Reception TBA Trivia *Barry slapping a soldier around with a trout is a reference to a Wikia slash command, where if you type in "/slap" it will say " slaps you around a bit with a large trout" **The said slash command does not work on Fantendo chat.